gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain William Daggerskull
Level: 33 Sailing: Level 11 Cannon: Level 16 Sword (Cutlass): Mastered Gun: Mastered Voodoo Doll: Level 8 Dagger: Level 12 Grenade: Level 8 Voodoo Staff: Level 12 Guilds : Captain Willliam Daggerskull has been in and, sometimes, a Guild Master throughout the Caribbean: The Funny Guyz: GuildMaster, Peter Blueeagle. Officer. (disbanded) Spy Masters: GuildMaster, Matthew Fireskull. Officer. (disbanded) The (Old) Co. Empire: GuildMaster, Benjamin Macmorgan. Officer. (disbanded) R A D Alert: Captain Rad. Officer. (disbanded) United Empire: GuildMaster, Benjamin Macmorgan. Officer Cookies&Cream: GuildMaster, Rachel Darkskull. Officer The Radicals: GuildMaster, Captain Rad. Officer. (disbanded) The Liberty Empire: GuildMaster, Captain William Daggerskull. Second In Command, Henry Calicomorgan. (New) Second In Command, Billy Darkbutler. (disbanded) The (New) Co. Empire: GuildMaster, Diego. Officer The New Empire: GuildMaster, Captain Leon. Officer and Second In Command. Raven Militia: GuildMaster, Matthew O'Malley. Officer and Third In Command The Pirate Guerilla: GuildMaster, Captain William Daggerskull. Second In Command, None. Locations : Where can you find Captain William Daggerskull? : Three Words: : ANY IDEAL SERVERS!!! (or Abassa). : Life In da Caribbean: The EITC Menace, Intro of (Captain) William Daggerskull's Biography : William was born in Tortuga to EITC Father who loved his job TOO much; he rarely got along with young William. While William had many Pirate friends, his father wanted him to be a successful EITC Mercenary. One day, William, 17, wanted to sink some EITC Ships in the Fleet with his friends, his father became FURIOUS! His father threatened that if he didn't see his Son up and out for a Job Application bright and early the next morning, William would go to Jail and his father would sink his own ship, the "Fighting Eagle". Well, William didn't want that to happen because his mother was killed by Jolly Roger himself. So 7:00 a.m., William threw on some ratted up clothes and went to Kingshead, the HQ of the EITC and Navy, controlled by Lord Cutler Beckett. William and his friends called him Cutler the Butler. When Will entered, he saw pirates fighting EITC.... it was bloody.... then, he look at an EITC Black Guard oddly and the Black Guard got really mad! He hit Will in the chest and got the wind knocked out of him. He was carried off to Jail. Will woke up dizzy, dazed, and bloody. When he turned, he saw is father shaking his head..... he said "Dirty Pirate Scum, I taught you better.... now, you'll ROT" He walked away... Will was sad and angry at the same time, he lost his best friend but also his worst enemy. Then he met who would be his most trusted friend, Matthew Fireskull. They had many adventures together and always helped each other. Then they both went into the Co. Empire, both trusted by Benjamin Macmorgan. At that time, they were sent to Spy... Then they tried making a secret organization called "The EITC Resistance", it consisted of no more the 4 Guild Masters of Anti-Co. Guilds. Then when they found out that Benjamin, or Lord Ben, at the time made a new Anti-Co. Guild.... "United Empire." When Benjamin became a Pirate and Will became a Guild Master, they worked HARD to bring down all EITC and their allies. Will was then the Guild Master of "The Liberty Empire", and he made an alliance called "The Liberty Alliance". It consisted of 4 Guild Masters also, like its predecessor, "The EITC Resistance". William Stormvane of "Terror From Below", Tom Wildfitte of the "Francias Marine" (French navy in well, french, and i edited to my new guild for u willy XD by tom wildfitte) and Samuel Creststeel of "Casa De Banditos" (later "United Empire" joined), and all pledged to help each other take down Captain Andrew of "The Grand Army", Diego of "The (new) Co. Empire" and other EITC Guilds. "Captain" was given to William when he became a Guild Master. His Guild was "The Liberty Empire" with his friend, Henry Calicomorgan, as Second In Command. When William was tried for his hate toward EITC and how he was trying to steal Attack Plans by his Rebel, childhood friend Robert Blastgull, he was shocked to find out that he was actually EITC. When a member of the Jury, a friend, spoke up and said that Will didn't steal the Plans, everyone was..... suspicious of whether he was Guilty or not. Then, he called on his "United Empire" friends, one of them being the great Benjamin Macmorgan. Robert then called on his Co. friends and there was a glimpse of War in the air. When everyone was hurt or lying down dying, Robert surrendered. Then, Henry was tried 2 day later. They overpowered the Judge, and hanging him.... it was dreadful. When William realized that his Guild was dying and losing members, it was time to quit his Guild and Spy in The (new) Co. Empire. 2 days before Willaim disbanded the Guild, his other friend, Billy Darkbutler, became the new Second In Command. Then, William did what he wanted to do, he quit the "Liberty Empire". He joined the (new) Co. Empire, Spied in there, and then Captain Leon made a plan. Leon's plan was to make a new Guild called "The New Empire", overthrow Diego and make an "EITC Revolution". When William was done Spying in Leon's "New Empire", he went back to "United Empire", it was a vast adventure that William would remember and treasure for the rest of his being on Earth. He successfully finished a "Mission Impossible". William also has been seeking Revenge on Jolly Roger, getting Info. On getting his mother's soul back, and finding his father. That mission, he'll never forget or give into... Friends (the ones I remember). Matthew Fireskull- Best Friend in game and first friend in game (besides Peter) who's known me since I joined. Benjamin Macmorgan- A Great GuildMaster on many different "levels" Peter Blueeagle- First ever GuildMaster, great PvP opponent, and a funny guy Elizabeth (Lizzy) Pondbellows- A person. Captain Crashside- A hilarious guy who makes awesome YouTube videos for "United Empire". Zosha Planktimbers- Sorry, a friend deleted you probably... Antionette (Ant)- Inactive person #1 Rachel Wavebowers- Inactive person #2 Molly Sunhazzard- Another person Jason Raidcrash- Awesome friend Captain Jos- Another person Will- A rival who's been trying to get Lost Sword before me That's all for right now... :D Life In da Caribbean 2: Revenge on Jolly! Last time we saw William, he JUST finished Spying on Leon’s "New Empire". Now for the Mystical part.... William is now trying to KILL Jolly Roger once and for all! He met a "Voodoo Teacher" named Jason Raidcrash, the two got friendly towards each other fast. William told Jason that he was experiencing odd dreams that he had NO IDEA on what they meant. Jason froze when he heard these words... there was a silence that only Jolly himself could break. Jason knew what William was talking about and he thought to himself, 'The Chosen One is among me... right here... right now!' The truth was... Williams’s great-Grandfather was a Notorious Pirate against Jolly and it was passed down, skipping generations, then skipping Williams father's generation and going onto William's soul. He was born chosen. Well, Jason told William the truth and said that the only way to kill Jolly was by hand, which meant only Voodoo Doll and Gun could permanently kill Jolly, other weapons that involved moving his arms, Sword, Grenade, Dagger, or Voodoo Staff, won't work unless the sword would be The Lost Sword of El Patron. This was a new journey... Well it didn't take long for Jolly found out that Jason was helping William by training him, so he started to take over Jason’s body and William had to take down Jolly in Jason. After those encounters, Jason got his body token over again, but not my Jolly... by Williams dead Master. His Master told him to go to an Invasion and when Jolly was there... DO THE MOST DAMAGE TO HIM! (btw,what's about to happen is a TRUE STORY!) William went to an Invasion and got all the Rep he could get, Jolly came. William damaged Jolly a lot, but the scoring shot was when William went up to Jolly, loaded his Wicked Repeater on Hex Eater shots, aimed at Jolly and... BOOM! Click Click. Jolly... dead, all of his forces... retreated. (Now back to story time :D) William never saw Jolly until one day, William was meditating when Jason told him to close his eyes and look deep into his soul. Jason asked, "What do ye see?" William replied, "I see... A house... and a Tornado. The Tornado is destroying the House in its Rampage... only the Chimney survives... wait! The Tornado is Jolly, the House is my Family, and the Chimney... is me. Jolly killed my Family and only I survived... what about my Father?" Jason focused... he said," I see your Father, in a big battle...WAIT! He's on the Ship of Line! He... he might die!" William was in torture when he heard this... he felt like he had shot himself, but he didn't feel anything, in other words... he was numb. William killed Jolly, got his Mother's soul back... the last mission, was to rescue his Father... He "Flagged ship" the Ship of Line, and killed all the Crew, kidnapped his own Father and turned him to the Pirates, but Death was not on the punishment list, nor was Jail. William only wanted his Family back together... he pleaded to his Father to become a Pirate, he didn't make a lot of progress. Eventually, William found his Father's weakness... his Mother. William, now 26, asked his Mother to talk to his Father about being a Pirate. She did and Williams Father "melted down", he explained that he didn't even want to be EITC, it was just how he acted and he didn't want William to see him actually say "Yes." to Williams question, but what was odd is that he was crying... William thought his Father was tougher than that. He heard from his old bedroom while he was thought to be taking a nap after he came back from work. Well, they were wrong but William let some Mercy on his Father, he just thought, ''William, just let this one go... just for once... ''The next morning, his Father just told William what he had confessed... he's now a Pirate. THIS WAS OUTSTANDING NEWS FOR WILLIAM! Now his life was normal again... he has a Mother, Father, and a home on his Home Island... Tortuga. William can now say "Mom and Dad" instead of "Mother and Father"... William is now 32 (a.k.a. my pirates level) and still working in the Anti-Co. business. He is a Spy for himself and United Empire. His Mom and Dad aren't around anymore... they moved back to England. Maybe someday you might be able to see them. : Sincerely, 22:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Captain William Daggerskull Quotes "Let's show these scum some REAL Piracy"- Famous quote before invading Fort Dundee. "Great victory means great glory, but it also leave's behind a Legacy... what you do today may effect the next generation."- In a speech. "It's over... finally, it's over... for all of us..."- after the Tortuga Massacre. "What would you do if you died today?"- challenging Cutler Beckett. : : : : : : Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO